Bleach Snippets
by Feathered Heart
Summary: These are small snippets involving our favorite and beloved characters of Bleach. It will center mostly on IchiRuki and their internal and external battles.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: This is just a short series of short stories about our beloved characters in Bleach. Each Snippet is not going to be very long and will probably center around each character and their strengths and flaws. Most of the Snippets will involve Ichigo and Rukia and the way they affect each other and those around them. Or atleast I'll try to make it that way. :p

Each story, I've decided to title into a battle. Because each character in the Snippet is having either an internal or external battle bewteen themselves and their "enemy". I hope you all enjoy the snippets.

Criticism is allowed but only if it is to help me advance the story or to point out mistakes. I will not take any flaming.

So I thank you all for reading this short author's note and I hope that you all enjoy the small snippets.

* * *

**Bleach Battle 1**

**by: Novalee Phoenix**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**This chapter contains lots of Orihime angst and doesn't necessarily follow the manga nor anime.**

_"There is no fear in love, but perfect love casteth out fear."  
John 4:18, The Bible _

Orihime shuddered as she remembered that horrible mask that hid Ichigo's face from view. Memories of her older brother Sora came crashing down on her as her hands fisted into her white Espada pants. After defeating GrimmJow, Ichigo immediately was caught up in yet another battle with an Espada. With out even being able to muster a small sound from her lips, she was suddenly lifted from her spot, vanished, and brought once again in front of Aizen. She was then locked away in her room until called. She had plenty of time to think as the crescent moon overhead cast a dreary gloom through her cell window. Silently, a tear rolled down her pale soft cheek.

She did nothing to wipe away the remaining traces of her humanity. Instead she just sat there staring at the offending pale moon, taking small gasping breaths that could be heard in rhythm through the silent space. She saw over and over again, the whiteness of the mask and the black "claw marks" that consumed half of his face. She saw his eyes, dreadful yellow eyes surrounded by darkness. He looked like a monster. A monster consumed in battle and ready to kill.

She shut her eyes. How could this be the Ichigo Kurosaki from school? The Ichigo whose face she would imagine into any character or creature. This was not Ichigo from Soul Society. That Ichigo was brave, strong, and compassionate. This new Ichigo, he had a scary aura about him. She could feel it seeping through her skin to her very bones. Orihime shivered. She could still feel him. Still see him. As if he were standing before her once again with that mask. That hideous mask.

Sora had said he loved her. Of course he would, he was her older brother after all. But that mask had changed him. That mask made him want to kill, made him mad. But once it was off. He was Sora again, not some monster. Was Ichigo going to be the same way? Was he going to try and kill her?

Her hands that were fisted on her pants suddenly came up to cover her face. Suddenly, her whole body wracked with unshed tears. How her perfect Prince fell from the heavens and descended into hell. Never mind that he had stood before her defending and protecting her with his own body, sweat, and blood. Never mind that not once when he bore his mask did he attempt to harm her. But all she could see was that mask. That bone white mask. And those yellow eyes. Like Sora.

She wept openly now. She missed Ichigo. The old Ichigo. It didn't matter that they never truly had a one on one conversation or fought side by side together. She still felt that she knew him, whole heartedly. But this Ichigo, he wasn't the same. And all she could see was the gruesome mask covering up her Prince's shining face.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Bleach Battle 2  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Only clorox.  
Pairings: IchiRuki  
Rating; PG  
Author Note: Meh, this quote was too good to pass up.

* * *

_"My Little Children, let us not love in word, neither in tongue; but in deed and in truth."  
I John 3:18, The Bible  
_  
"I owe her my life." That's all the information he would give to his friends. For someone so passionate and determined to save this one soul reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki had many muddled when he gave his reason.

Running through the battered streets of Soul Society, Ichigo wouldn't speak nothing more of Kuchiki Rukia to any of his comrades. He didn't have too. They all knew how important she was to him, even if he said he owed his life to her. They could all see the resolve in his eyes and the graceful movements of his limbs when he fought. For her, he would be at his best. For her, he would fight Lieutenants and Captains, fly through the air to the bridge of the Repentance cell, achieve bankai in three days, stop a fire bird from piercing her heart, and crush the very foundations on which Soul Society graced themselves on. He would break their necks, mock their laws, and make them grovel at her feet. All this for her, because he owed her his life.

But many people say, actions speak louder than words. And Love isn't just a feeble emotion to be pushed aside and messed with, to be twisted, or to be mocked. Love may come in many different forms, and it is the most desirable feeling among men.

"I owe her my life." Is what he said. Never mind that his deeds betrayed his tongue. Never mind that the exhilaration he felt when he fought wasn't due to the will of fighting, but due to the fact that every sword stroke brought him closer to her.

But all this was kept between his fighting comrades and friends. Besides, who were they to argue if he said that he owed her his life.


End file.
